I'll be by your side
by Kav23
Summary: Being kidnapped together with Henry, Reid will do anything to keep his godson alive ...or will he pay the ultimate price to save his godson?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Special thanks to 'jerseybelle' to beta the story.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

"Uncle Spencer, I'm scared."

Reid looked into Henry's eyes for one second before he rested his forehead against Henry's. "I know, buddy. I'm too."

"You're coming behind me, right?"

Reid held his godson close to him before he spoke. "I can't."

"But I can't do this alone."

"Yes, you can. You have to, Henry." Reid took a sharp intake of breath, controlling the pain stabbing through his chest and ankle.

Looking to his side, Reid pulled his cardigan to him, took out his badge and pinned it to Henry's shirt. "You're one us now. You think you can follow the orders I'm about to give to you, agent?"

Half-heartedly, Henry nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to push you up. You're going to climb out the window and run. The moment you get the phone signal, you're going to call your dad, do you understand me?"

Henry gripped Reid's shirt. "But I can't leave you here alone, Uncle Spencer. They will kill you if they know I'm gone."

"Henry, listen to me. First of all, I can't fit through the window. Even if I do, I can't run with you…my ankle is broken. So I need you to do this for me."

Henry shook his head.

"Henry, please. I'm begging you. I know you're scared, but I will be fine. I need you to go out and get some help. I'm counting on you, buddy."

"Okay, okay."

"Good. Listen, don't come back no matter what you hear, okay? Your primary job is finding a hiding place. Call dad or mom when you get the phone signal, can you do that for me?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay, come on." Reid pulled himself up. Ignoring the pain assaulting his ankle, Reid carried Henry and helped him to reach to the window.

"You remember all the hide and seek techniques Uncle Morgan was teaching you and Jack?"

"Yeah."

"Use that. Be safe."

"I will. I love you, Uncle Spencer."

"I love you too, Henry. A lot. Go!"

Henry looked down and jumped, landing harshly on the ground. Reid heard the thud as he landed and felt bad for pushing him down, but he knew he had no choice. If Henry were to stay any longer, the consequences were not going to be pretty. It wasn't hard to figure that the main target was Henry. Reid could feel his anger rising above his average level when he thought about those men wanting to use Henry as leverage against Will. Now that his godson was out of the way, they'd torture Reid, but he didn't care as long as Henry was safe. There was no way he was going to allow anyone to hurt his godson.

-CM-CM-CM-

Henry crouched down, his eyes wandered around, watching for any threat. When he was satisfied and gripping the phone tightly in hand, Henry ran.

His heart begged him not to run, not to leave his godfather alone with the evil men, but at the same time, he knew he was doing the right thing. It was his turn to save his godfather.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid breathed out loudly, exhaling all the heaviness that was pinning down his heart. Henry was out of harm's way but he was scared. He mentally prayed for Henry not to land in harm's way until his team finds him.

 _Please God_. Reid closed his eyes. _Please help him._

Reid could hear the footsteps and looked at the door.

-CM-CM-CM-

Henry stopped and gasped for breath.

Inhaling greedily, he looked at the phone.

 _No signal_

"Oh, come on!" Henry hissed before he started to run again.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid bit his lip as he lowered himself down to the floor. His bruised ribs were not going any easier on him.

The footsteps were getting louder

Ignoring the pain, Reid sat with his knees up and his head resting on them.

Suddenly, Reid heard the sound of the door being opened and within seconds his hair was harshly pulled from behind, forcing him to face his kidnapper.

"Where is the boy?"

Reid remained silent.

The man pulled on Reid's hair, dragging him to the center of the room. Reid groaned in pain when a few kicks attacked his bruised torso.

"You think you can save him from me? Nobody can escape from Gabriel. "

He turned back and looked at his men. "Find the boy. He couldn't have gone far. I need him alive."

Turning back to Reid, Gabriel pulled and pointed the barrel of his gun straight to Reid's face. "But not you. You're an uninvited variable in my equation."

-CM-CM-CM-

Henry stopped again.

"Yes!" He cried silently when he saw the signal bar on the phone. He quickly dialed the number he well aware of.

 _Come on … come on … pick up the phone. Pick up the phone, Dad._

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

 ** _24 hours earlier_**

 _Reid pulled up in front of Henry's school. It felt so weird to drive Will's car but he can't wait to see the surprise on his godson's face. There were still a few more minutes to spare. Reid clicked the engine off and closed his eyes for a second. Moments later, Reid looked at himself on the side mirror. He knew he looked like hell after the last case but nothing will stop him from fulfilling his promise to his beloved godson._

 _Reid ripped away from his thoughts and stepped out of the car._

 _Inhaling greedily, Reid stretched himself. It was a beautiful day._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Who is that?" That's not LaMontagne."_

 _"I'm not sure but who cares, all we need is that boy."_

 _"So, what? Do we still stick to the plan not knowing who we are about to face?_

 _"Yeah, unless you want to back and tell the boss that we didn't get the boy."_

 _"Dig my own grave? Hell no. Let's get the boy. What can a skinny guy do?"_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Henry, who's picking you up today?"_

 _"My dad," Henry answered his teacher._

 _"Well, I don't see your dad."_

 _Henry looked outside and his lips curved up in a smile almost instantly. "I will see you on Monday, Ms. Grace."_

 _"Uncle Spencer!" The boy ran towards his godfather._

 _Reid turned and was taken back by the strong hug Henry had around his legs. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Reid gently pulled Henry off his legs, squatted to match Henry's height. "I didn't see you for like what two weeks, and you grow up this much?"_

 _Henry chuckled. "Where is Dad?"_

 _"Well, about that …" Reid bit his lips. "I'm kinda going to kidnap you."_

 _Henry laughed again which made Reid's heart melt._

 _"Where to?" the boy asked, winking to Reid._

 _"How about the science fair downtown that you have been telling me all about?"_

 _Henry's eyes grew wide in surprise. "Seriously?"_

 _It was Reid's turn to smile looking at Henry startled face. "Yes, what? You thought I would forget my promise to you?"_

 _"No. It's just mom told me not to remind you. She said you have been busy with work."_

 _"Yeah, I was." Reid tried not to remind himself of the previous case which almost drove him crazy. "But I'm here now. So, you want to go or not?"_

 _"Yes! Yes!" Henry jumped joyfully._

 _Reid smiled as he opened the back door. "Get in and don't forget your seat belt."_

 _"Aye, aye, Captain."_

 _Reid shook his head, smiling to himself before he closed the door and walked towards the driver's seat._

 _"So Henry …" Reid started as he pulled out into the traffic. "Whatever crazy things we are about to do in the science fair stays between us okay? No specific details, especially to your mom." Checking traffic, Reid noted a black SUV like the one that had pulled out at the same moment he did a few cars back of them._

 _"Uncle Spencer, it's just a science fair," Henry said as he laughed._

 _Reid looked at his godson in the rear-view mirror, smiled at him but then furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed the SUV make the same turn. Reid now thought it was the same one he noticed at the school._

 _'Okay, I'm overreacting,' Reid thought to himself._

 _"Uncle Spencer, you know Sean, my best friend? He went to the fair yesterday and he said it was awesome …"_

 _Reid wasn't listening; his eyes were glued to the rear-view mirror. He was distracted by the SUV being right behind them and it was picking up speed._

 _"Uncle Spencer?" Henry called, knowing his godfather was not following whatever he was telling him._

 _"Uncle Spencer?" Henry called for the second time._

 _"Henry, hold on…" Reid shouted when he knew what was about to happen._

 _Within seconds, the SUV rammed into the rear of his car and Reid was thrown forward. Luckily, the seat belt held him steady but Reid quickly looked into the rear-view mirror to check if Henry was alright._

 _Henry was frozen in fear._

 _'What the hell?' Reid thought to himself._

 _Reid tried to keep his calmness in check but failed when he saw the SUV begin to close the distance again._

 _"Henry, I need you to take your phone and call your dad or mom. Now, Henry!" Reid's last shout forced Henry into action._

 _Reid pushed the gas pedal, hoping to buy some time._

 _"It's okay, Henry." Reid said again when the SUV rammed for another hit._

 _Henry, who had just pulled his phone from his bag, dropped it on the floor due to the hit._

 _Reid cursed inwardly when he has little control of the car. The SUV rammed with full force one more time._

 _"Henry, hold on!" Reid shouted before he pressed down the brake as he tried to stop the car from hitting another car in front of them._

 _But it was late, just too late…_

 _Knowing what was about to happen, in a flash of lighting, Reid pulled out his seat belt, jumped to the back seat, hugged Henry and covered him with his body._

 _Reid took a sharp breath just before his car crashed onto the front car and rolled on the road due to the impact of the hit._

 _The car rolled three more times before it stopped, upside down._

 _Reid coughed and blinked sluggishly._

 _His body was crying in pain. Reid looked down, wanting nothing other than to check his godson._

 _He turned his neck slightly and couldn't help but to groan when he felt a sharp pain._

 _Reid ignored the pain. He moved his hand slightly._

 _"Henry?" Reid called softly._

 _He could feel the boy, limp in his hands. Reid closed his eyes for a moment to block his pain and breathed out in relief when he saw Henry's steady breathing._

 _His ears were ringing and his body protested against any movement._

 _'Who the hell were these people?' Reid thought to himself._

 _Reid felt a shiver down his spine when he was aware of voices in the distance._

 _Reid quickly pulled out his own phone. The screen was cracked and for once he praised himself for not buying a touchscreen._

 _He hurriedly sent a quick message to Morgan. A message only Morgan would understand._

 _The voices were getting louder and Reid looked down at his unconsciousness godson._

 _For once in his life, Reid didn't know what to do…_

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

 _Morgan groaned into his pillow when he heard his phone beep. His plan was to sleep the rest of the day and his plan was so doomed if it was a message calling him back to work._

 _He turned to the other side completely ignoring the message._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Taking a shattered glass just beside him, Reid cut through Henry's seat belt and started checking him for obvious injuries. Reid let out a breath in relief when he couldn't find any traumatic injuries; probably the shock knocked him out._

 _Reid looked out and saw two pair of legs approaching the car._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Okay, fine!" Morgan snapped to himself. "Let's get this over with." Morgan turned back and pulled his phone._

 _Morgan's eyes grew wide when he saw the message from Reid._

 _Jumping out of bed almost instantly, Morgan speed dialed his friend._

 _'You have reach Dr. Spencer Reid. Please…'_

 _"Damn!" Morgan hissed before he called the next person._

 _"Derek Morgan, I love you but it doesn't mean I won't hate you for calling me on my day off…"_

 _"Penelope!" Morgan called, cutting her rambling._

 _"What is it?" Garcia asked when she heard the concern behind Morgan's voice._

 _"I need you to track Reid's phone for me, like right now."_

 _"Why would you want to …"_

 _"Garcia, please. I just got a message from him and now he's not answering my call."_

 _"Maybe he's..."_

 _"Garcia, please. It's code that Reid would only send me whenever he needs me and I know for sure he wouldn't have send it unless he's desperate."_

 _"Okay, okay… I'm running to my laptop now."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Desperate because of not knowing what was happening, Reid leaned back and kicked hard at the back driver's side door._

 _After a few kicks, the crumpled metal finally swung outward._

 _The sound of the metal stopped the two men walking towards the car._

 _"I think he's coming out, Johnny."_

 _"Ricky, take the diversion, surprise him and quick, we have get out before the crowd gathers."_

 _Leaving Henry in car as comfortable as he could, Reid crawled his way out of the car despite all the pain flaring in his body._

 _Finally out of the car, Reid crouched down, having the car to cover him._

 _Reid stopped when he felt something behind him and before he had time to react, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He was paralyzed by the electric shock from the Taser. As his body fell to the floor, the last thing he saw before he blacked out was Henry's face._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Will took a popcorn kernel from his wife. "I wanted to do this a long time back."_

 _JJ smiled before she snuggled closer to her husband. "Well, if it wasn't for Spencer watching Henry and Michael's babysitter, we wouldn't be sitting here watching a movie."_

 _"We will make it up to them, now, enjoy the movie."_

 _"Detective Will?"_

 _Will was surprised to hear someone calling his name. He couldn't see much in the dimness of the theater._

 _"You and your wife need to leave now. Agent Morgan is waiting for you outside."_

 _JJ heard the conversation. "Why?" she asked._

 _"I don't know, ma'am. But he said it's urgent."_

 _"Okay, thanks," Will said, before exchanging a glance with a wife._

 _Holding hands, they started to walk out of the cinema. "What is this all about?" Will asked looking at his wife. "Is it work?"_

 _"I don't think so."_

 _"Morgan," JJ called when she saw her friend. She didn't miss the nervousness plastered all over Morgan's face._

 _"Will, JJ." Morgan addressed them. "You need to calm down."_

 _"You need to tell me what is going on," JJ demanded._

 _"Yeah, Morgan. Is everything alright?"_

 _Morgan sighed. He knew that this was going to be a hard one. "Something's happened."_

 _"Henry…" JJ gasped holding her hands over her mouth._

 _Having his hands around his startled wife, Will asked, "Is he alright?"_

 _"No." Morgan shook his head. "Will, JJ …We believe Spencer and Henry has been kidnapped."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Boss, we got the boy." Johnny spoke through the phone._

 _"Good, well done. I will be there in an hour."_

 _"There's something else."_

 _"What?"_

 _"We might have taken an extra package."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Derek, you're going to tell me what the hell is going on right now!" JJ ordered with tears spoiling her face._

 _"JJ, I know it's hard, but we have to get back to the office. Rossi and Garcia will be picking up Michael and joining us."_

 _"Michael…why…"_

 _"Will, please. I will explain everything in the office. It's not safe here."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Uncle Spencer," Henry called as he shook his godfather._

 _Reid groaned then blinked a few times._

 _Henry's worried face was hovering over him._

 _"Henry." Reid quickly shot up. He regretted his decision the very next moment when he felt pain stabbing him everywhere._

 _"Arrgh." His groan of pain escaped his lips before he could even stop himself._

 _"Uncle Spencer?"_

 _Reid looked up at his godson. He pulled the scared child into a hug. Having Henry buried in his hug, Reid looked around. There was nothing much to look at. It was a dark room. Reid leaned back until his back hit the wall._

 _Having his arms strongly around Henry, Reid closed his eyes for a moment. The pain was just too much to bear at the moment._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _"Michael." JJ scooped her son from Garcia the moment she saw him._

 _"What happened?" Will demanded for information, looking at his wife's teammates. JJ looked around as well._

 _"Will, Reid send me a message and I knew something happened. It's a code we had between us for emergencies."_

 _"And?" Will looked puzzled._

 _Hotch stepped forward. "A black SUV had been following them since they left the school. It rammed your car…"_

 _JJ gasped and Garcia had her hands on JJ's shoulders._

 _"They knocked Reid out cold, and took both of them." Hotch tried to keep the facts as simple as possible._

 _"I assume you got the traffic footage. I want to see it."_

 _"Will, maybe …" Rossi spoke._

 _"It's my son and I have every right; don't make me ask again."_

 _Twenty minutes later, Will was sitting on a chair, unable to support his weak legs. He could hear JJ's sobs._

 _"Will, we will do …" Morgan stopped when Will's phone rang._

 _"_ _LaMontagne …"_

 _Will's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice._

 _"Gabriel…"_

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

" _Uncle Spencer?"_

 _Reid looked down at his godson on his lap. Reid furrowed his eyebrow when he saw the cut just above Henry's left brow. He lightly touched the area and Henry hissed._

" _It's okay, Henry. I'm going to get you out of here."_

" _Are they going to kill us, Uncle Spencer?"_

" _They? What do you mean by 'they', Henry? Did you see them?"_

 _Henry nodded. His eyes were filled with tears. "I saw two of them. I woke up before you and saw them."_

 _Reid quietly cursed himself for not being awake when Henry was._

" _Do you trust me, Henry?"_

" _Of course."_

" _Nothing's gonna happen, okay? I will get you out of here."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

" _Gabriel."_

" _I'm touched by the fact that you've remembered my voice."_

" _What do you want?"_

" _I just called…thought… I would inform you that I have something that belongs to you."_

" _You son-of-a-bitch," Will spat._

" _That is not the way to talk to the man who has your son, Detective Will."_

" _Okay…okay!" Will took a deep breath. "What do you want?"_

" _Let's see, my brother."_

 _Will ran his right hand through his hair, frustrated. "Gabriel, your brother …"_

" _Is dead, I know. And I also happen to know that you are responsible for his death!"_

" _Gabriel, what happened was an accident. I tried to save him."_

" _Perhaps, but it's because of you I lost him!"_

" _Gabriel…" Will cried. "It's me that you want. Please…please don't hurt them."_

" _Them? So, you're saying even the other guy matters to you? Wow, didn't I get lucky."_

" _Gabriel …"_

" _I lost my baby brother and you…you're going to lose the one you love…and maybe you will know how I feel."_

 _The line went dead and Will slammed the phone down on the table in frustration._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Henry hugged Reid tighter when they heard the door being opened._

 _A man walked in, placed two plates, each with a sandwich, and a water bottle near Reid and started to walk back._

" _Why are you doing this?" Reid asked._

" _Eat and don't worry, it's not poisoned."_

 _With that, the door was closed, leaving Reid and Henry alone again._

 _Reid pulled the plate closer, "Come on, Henry, you need to eat."_

 _Henry looked into Reid's eyes. "I want to go home."_

" _I know, buddy."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

" _All Gabriel wants is revenge. He wants me to feel like he feels, he wants me know how it feels to lose someone."_

" _So, his brother, you killed him?" Rossi asked._

 _Will shook his head. "His name came up when I was investigating a robbery. As the investigation moved on, we had an eye witness confirming it was him. I went to arrest him, he tried to run and all of sudden, there's was bus and he was dead."_

" _So, Gabriel thinks it's your fault that his brother was dead?"_

" _He was arguing with me, he said he knows for sure his brother wouldn't have done it."_

" _But you're sure it's him?" Morgan confirmed._

" _Yes, I have a witness, a fingerprint from the crime scene. It's him!"_

" _Will, please…we are just trying to help here," Hotch said when he heard the frustration in Will's voice._

" _I know, I'm just…" Will sank into the chair._

 _Morgan walked over and put his hands on Will's shoulders. "We will bring Henry and Reid home."_

" _How are we going to do that, Morgan? We don't have anything to bargain with. His brother is dead and all he wants is to kill Henry, so, I would feel the same way."_

" _True, but we have Reid with Henry. He wouldn't let anything happen to Henry. He will do something, we need to trust him, Will."_

 _Morgan turned towards Garcia and she shook her head. They couldn't trace the call. It was expected._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Reid lowered the bottle from Henry. "Enough?"_

 _Henry nodded. Reid took in a gulp of water and kept the remaining for Henry in case he needed in later._

 _Few minutes later, Henry dozed off with his head on Reid's shoulder._

 _Carefully, he lowered Henry to the floor. He wrapped his cardigan around Henry to keep him warm. Reid gritted his teeth, as he tried to get up. A wave of dizziness made him sway when he finally stood up and Reid quickly leaned back onto the wall to keep himself steady._

 _Despite the pain piercing his ankle, Reid limped few steps. It was a stupid move, putting pressure on his injured ankle, but it was necessary. He need to study the place he was in._

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

 _Gabriel stared at his brother's photo. "Don't worry, bro. I will avenge your death."_

 _Johnny stepped into the room. "Boss."_

" _You gave them food?"_

" _Yes. The boy looked okay, but the guy looked a bit sick. I think the accident did some damage to him."_

" _That's good, Johnny. That's all we need to hurt that police officer. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."_

 _-CM-CM-CM-_

" _Food."_

 _The same guy walked in again._

" _Do you have a first-aid kit…?" Reid asked._

 _The man looked at Reid._

" _Please, he's hurt." Reid pointed towards the dried blood on Henry's forehead._

 _Without any reply, the man walked out._

" _I'm okay, Uncle Spencer." Henry tried to console his godfather._

 _The door was again opened. The same man walked in and threw the first aid kit to Reid._

" _You do realize that you're not going to get away with this?" Reid said in random._

 _The man looked for one second before he gripped a fistful of Reid's shirt. "You…keep your mouth shut, you already look worse and I won't be nice the next time."_

 _He threw Reid back to the floor and Henry quickly hugged him._

 _When the door was locked again, Reid looked at Henry._

" _Why did you do that, Uncle Spencer? He could have hurt you."_

 _Henry looked up at his godfather, demanding an answer but instead he found him to be smiling._

 _Henry furrowed his eyebrows and saw Reid directing his eyes towards his palm._

 _Henry followed and gasped when he saw a phone on Reid's palm._

" _Where did you get the phone? Did you take it …" Henry looked at the door and back to Reid "from the man just now?"_

" _How did you do that?" Henry was surprised._

" _A magician never reveal his secrets, Henry."_

 _Henry smiled, probably for the first time after what happened._

" _Listen," Reid spoke as he checked the phone. "There's no phone signal in here, you need climb out of the window and call Dad, okay?"_

" _Me?"_

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

 _"Yes!" Henry cried silently when he saw the signal bar on the phone. He quickly dialed the number he well aware of._

 _Come on … come on … pick up the phone. Pick up the phone, Dad._

 _ **Present time**_

"Dad!"

Will's eyes grew wide when he heard his son's voice.

"Henry?" He called hesitantly, afraid that he might only imagined his son's voice.

"Dad, it's me."

Reality sinks in. It was indeed his son. "Oh my god! Henry." Will's eyes frantically looked around the room. The others quickly gathered and stood near him.

JJ quickly passed Michael to Rossi and held Will's arm.

Will lowered his phone and opened the speaker.

"Henry, where are you? Are you safe?"

"Dad, I'm scared. I want to come home."

"I know, buddy. I'm going to come and get you, but you got to tell me where you are."

"I don't know, it's all trees here."

JJ stepped in when she had enough of Henry's crying.

"Henry, honey. We're going to come and get you, but first you have to listen to mommy, okay?" JJ spoke as she looked desperately at Garcia, hoping Garcia would be able to trace the call.

"Okay."

Garcia, who was typing frantically on her keyboard, suddenly squeaked. "I can trace the call! Keep him talking, I just need another minute."

"Baby, listen; you just have keep the call going for another minute. Auntie Penelope is going to find out where you are and we are going come and get you."

"Garcia, we are on the move, send us the address," Morgan said before he started running out with Hotch.

"Keep him talking." Will placed the phone on the table and JJ took Michael back from Rossi.

"I will bring him back home to you, I promise." Will kissed JJ's forehead before he ran out joining the others.

"Mommy?"

"Daddy is coming, okay? Where is Uncle Spencer, baby?"

-CM-CM-CM-

 _He turned back and looked at his men. "Find the boy. He couldn't have gone far. I need him alive."_

 _Turning back to Reid, Gabriel pulled his gun and pointed the barrel straight at Reid's face. "But not you. You're an uninvited variable in my equation."_

Gabriel looked directly into Reid's eyes.

Reid held his breath. It was just a matter of time before a bullet come flying towards him.

But instead, before Reid could blink his eyes, Gabriel knocked Reid out cold with the butt of his gun.

"In case the boy got away, you're the only leverage I have against Will."

Gabriel gripped Reid's arm and started to drag him out of the room.

-CM-CM-CM-

Henry stopped talking to his mother. Something was not right. He looked around. He could hear the sounds of a tree branch breaking.

Morgan's voice echoed in Henry's mind.

 _First rule, always trust your instinct. It might be wrong, but it's not wrong in being cautious._

"Baby?" JJ called, holding dearly to the phone. Fear was building up when she didn't hear Henry's voice.

"Mommy…" Henry whispered, "I think someone is coming."

"Okay," JJ kept her voice as calm as possible despite the fear that was paralyzing her. "Henry, Daddy is on the way, but you need to hide. Don't come out until you hear any of the team's voices. Tell me what you see."

"Trees, rocks …"

"Rocks…that's good. Hide behind it, stay down. Stay out of the road, we don't want anyone else to see you other than Dad."

Henry's eyes searched the landscape before him. He saw a grouping of trees to his right, with few large rocks, providing cover for his size.

Quietly, Henry ran over and crouched down.

The sound of a branch breaking made Henry's heart pound harder.

"Do you think he's here?"

Holding the phone in one hand, Henry used the other hand to cover his mouth. His body started to shake.

"Henry…"

Henry recognized the voice immediately. It belongs to the man who come in to give him food.

"Come out now…"

Henry took in a few deep breaths to calm down his heartrate.

"I promise if you come out now, we won't hurt your favorite uncle."

Henry's heart skipped a beat.

 _Don't come back no matter what you hear, okay?_

He remembered what Reid has told him.

Henry was torn from the inside. Tears spilled down freely. He could hear his mother's soothing voice on the other side of the phone.

"Do you hear that?" one of the men said.

Henry pondered what the men were talking about, but then he heard it too. The sound of vehicles. It was far away, but Henry could still hear it.

"Let's get out of here." The man's voice was loud.

"But we need to find the boy."

"Screw the boy, Ricky. We are doomed if we are caught."

Henry could hear the sound of people running away. When the sound slowly died, Henry raised his head up from behind the rock. There was no one around.

Henry looked to his left side, he could see the road. He wondered if he was willing to take the risk. What if the sound of the car didn't belong to his father?

Henry inhaled deeply one time before he started running as fast as he could towards the road.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Boss." Johnny, running and gasping for breath, returned to the hiding place.

"The boy escaped?"

He didn't dare to answer.

"I asked you two to do one thing, and you screw it up!" Gabriel's angry voice vibrated the old building.

"Boss, we think the cops are coming our way."

Gabriel's angry eyes bore into Johnny's. He quickly looked down, unable to meet his boss's eyes.

"Load the guy in the car, we need to leave this place." Gabriel gave his order. "And for god's sake, tie him up."

"And Ricky…" Gabriel turned his eyes to the other side, "where the hell the hell is he?"

Johnny stepped forward and gave the phone to his boss. "He's on the line. He said there's something he could do to satisfy you."

-CM-CM-CM-

Henry stopped in the middle of the road and saw two black SUVs coming straight to him.

Will saw a small figure on the road, waving frantically towards him. "It's Henry!"

Morgan quickly pulled over and Will jumped out of the SUV even before it made a full stop.

"Daddy!" the boy screamed, running towards his father. Will started running towards his son.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, a shot rang out loud, invading the silent area.

Time froze for a moment.

"Henry, get down!"

But the boy was too late.

Where once Henry had been running towards Will was now an empty road, Will's eyes wandered to the ground and there laid his beloved son, not moving an inch. He could see a growing amount of deep dark red on the boy's yellow shirt.

Will's life was sucked out of him.

-CM-CM-CM-

"Boss," Ricky gasped for breath as he made a stop in front of his boss. "It's done!"

Gabriel smiled.

"All right, listen up." Gabriel called, getting his boy' attention. "Johnny, you and Ricky, take the van, head to the new place and unload. Keep him tied up. I bet he will be unconscious for some time."

"Yes, Boss." Johnny quickly walked away to the driver's door.

"Ricky, have you got all the things I asked for?"

"In the van."

"Good, get going, keep yourself low."

"Aren't you coming with us, Boss?"

"I will catch up. There is something I need to take care first."

Once the van left, Gabriel picked up the large box and started walking towards the building where they had been hiding.

He took out the last C-4 explosive pack and fixed it to the main door. Almost all four corners of the building were prepped with explosives.

It would blow up if anyone opened any of the doors.

Gabriel smirked. In case Will's team found the place, they wouldn't be prepared for that.

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

Morgan looked down at his hands. His palms were covered with blood, Henry's blood. Biting his own lips, Morgan closed his eyes as he shook his head, hoping he could get rid of the nausea feeling slowly creeping into him.

He looked up to the empty road. Morgan still hope to believe that it was a bad dream, but unfortunately, reality can be a cruel one

Henry was shot, it was not a fatal shot, but still, Morgan wished it never happened. Morgan could still hear Will's desperate wail in his ears. It was one thing, no one should go through, watching your own child getting shot right in front of you.

Honestly, Morgan was pretty much out of it. It was Rossi and Hotch, who took care of the situation.

Will quickly scooped his son in arm and jumped in the back seat. Rossi jumped in the driver seat, and even before Morgan could blink, Rossi made the sharp turn and headed to the nearby hospital.

Hotch was just a bit far from him, on the phone with JJ, explaining to her what had just happened.

"How is she?" Morgan asked when Hotch turned back to him.

Hotch just shook his head. No words needed to explain how a mother would feel at that moment.

"Man, I hate this."

"Tell me about it." Hotch motioned Morgan towards the squad car approaching them. "Come on, we still need to find Reid."

"So, what do you think happened?" Morgan asked, waiting for the cops to join them.

"Knowing Reid, I think he helped Henry to escape, asked Henry to call us…" Hotch let loose his thoughts.

"If Reid had an escape plan, why he didn't escape together with Henry?"

"JJ said before the phone line died, Henry said that Reid was hurt and he couldn't escape with Henry."

"So, Gabriel still have Reid, he must have known that we are here, that's why he shot Henry. He knew he couldn't get Henry back, so, shot him to cover his tracks." Morgan added in. "He must have been watching us. It was a perfect shot, don't you think? A perfect revenge. Shooting Henry right in front of Will."

Morgan continued on. "I hate to state this, but there is no reason for him to keep Reid alive now."

"No, he will keep Reid alive. Reid is only leverage he has to save himself."

-CM-CM-CM-

"Will!" JJ ran past others and straight into her husband's arms. "How is he?"

Will held his wife closer as he wiped the tears off her face. "They took him straight to the surgery."

"And?"

"They seemed positive, he will be alright."

"And how about you?"

Will tried hard not to break down in front of his wife, but his emotions betrayed him and the tears slipped down freely.

"It's not your fault."

"I need to go."

Rossi stepped nearer when he heard Will.

"You're not going to anywhere. You're going to stay right here."

"I have to go. We still haven't found Reid. He might be in danger."

"Hotch and Morgan is taking care of it. Right now, Henry needs you more."

-CM-CM-CM-

Hotch, Morgan and a few cops walked down the slope and stopped in front of the large old building.

"Doesn't look like anyone is still here." Morgan said, his eyes looked around the landscape.

"I think we're too late." Hotch stated.

"He knew we would be preoccupied with Henry. We gave him time to escape."

"Morgan, we don't have time for second guesses. We did what we had to do at that time, now, let's look for the clues, we need to check out this building."

Hotch headed to the door of the building, it looked like a very old, abounded warehouse.

Morgan, who was right behind Hotch, paused his tracks before he walked to the side and peeked into the window.

"Hotch, wait!" Morgan warned before he tackled Hotch and pulled him away from the door.

"What?"

Morgan pulled Hotch back and motioned his eyes towards the window. Hotch leaned forward and his eyes grew wide when he saw a box just inside the door with wires.

"Looks like Gabriel arranged a welcome party for us."

"Thanks for warning, Morgan." Hotch tapped Morgan's shoulder before he turned to the other cop. "Call for bomb squad."

"Look at this." Morgan squatted down, looking at the fresh, two different types of tire tracks.

"They left in a hurry."

Hotch stood behind Morgan. "The question is where to?"

-CM-CM-CM-

"The gunshot wound to his shoulder did put some pressure on one of his lungs, but luckily the bullet didn't puncture it. He is having some difficulty breathing because of the pressure, so, we have him on a ventilator for now."

"But he is going to be okay, right?" Will asked, holding his wife tightly.

"In course of time he will be and obviously he needs physical therapy to regain the use of his arm. We are keeping him under observation for the twenty four hours just to be sure."

"Thank you, Dr. Alex."

"Agent Rossi has briefed me on the nature of the case, so we will be settling him down in a private room. A nurse will get you when he is ready in his room."

-CM-CM-CM-

His back hurt and he wondered why he couldn't move into a more comfortable position. His memory was kind of hazy. He could hear voices in the background.

Reid unwillingly groaned when his second effort to move was unsuccessful again.

"It's about time you wake up."

Reid slightly turned his head towards the voice, doubled his effort to open his eyes and was rewarded with blurry vision.

"I was starting to get worried."

And Gabriel was there in his line of vision. Reid remembered being knocked out. Lying on his side, Reid could feel his wrists being taped behind him.

Suddenly, Gabriel gripped his shirt, pulled Reid up on a sitting position and pushed him back until his back hit the wall.

Reid groaned again when pain radiated on his back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood to be nice with you."

Reid felt quite disorientated and suddenly, his eyes grew wide when he felt cold liquid enter his veins through the IV.

"Don't worry, it's just the first dose."

Reid felt sick. He wanted to open his mouth, shout at Gabriel but his mouth wouldn't cooperate with him.

"Since you're up and awake, do you want to hear how Henry died?"

Reid looked at Gabriel, a shiver ran down his spine. It can't be true.

"I mean I got to thank you, man. The one reason I didn't kill Henry the moment I had him in my hands is because I want it to be a perfect kill, I want Will there to witness it. But then, just when I was thinking how to do, you come all along and made my plan a lot easier."

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

"You're lying." Reid's locked his disoriented eyes with Gabriel. Henry couldn't be dead.

"Yeah, right! You feds, need evidence for everything. You can deny all you want, but Henry is dead."

"I will kill you! You're a dead man!" Reid yelled.

Gabriel smirked. "It's so funny, hearing that from you."

Gabriel walked out of the room, laughing, leaving Reid helpless against from his wild thoughts.

 _No. It can't be true._

 _You killed him._ His inner voice yelled back at him.

 _No. I didn't._

 _Yes, you did. Henry is dead all because of you._

Reid gritted his teeth as the overwhelming emotion took him over.

 _Henry can't be dead._

Reid couldn't hold himself, so he let his emotion took him over. He cried.

 _What if he is?_

-CM-CM-CM-

The time passed like ages. Johnny even walked in but Reid didn't bother to find out why he was there.

Reid knew the drug were given to him to make him weak and it continued to suffocate him, but his overwhelming emotions held him still.

 _So, this is how it's going to be? You're going to believe Gabriel's words?_

 _What if Henry is safe with the team?_

Reid shook his head, he desperately wanted to believe it, but what if it's not true?

 _Okay, fine! Go ahead, believe that Henry is dead._

Reid sobbed weakly. His head felt like it was on fire.

 _And what are you're going to do, Reid?_

 _You're going to let Henry's killer walk away just like that?_

Reid sniffed. Reid could feel his blood boiling with anger.

 _That's it, Reid. They killed Henry._

 _They killed your innocent godson, your Henry._

 _So, what are you going to do?_

 _Lie down and let whatever drug they gave, to drown you?_

 _You're stronger than that…_

Reid could feel strong emotions taking over his body. Licking his lips, Reid looked around and saw a small piece of glass nearby.

Gritting his teeth, Reid turned his back to the direction of the glass. He let his fingers brush against the surface and he managed to extract the glass.

His hold on the glass piece was odd and it nicked his own flesh when he worked on cutting the tape binding his hand.

Once free, Reid pulled out the IV harshly, drawing some blood. Gasping for breath and controlling the pain at the same time, Reid stood up and limped his way to the wooden chair in the room.

-CM-CM-CM-

Johnny unlocked the door and walked in. Their prisoner seemed to be unconscious. However, Johnny frowned when he found the old wooden chair in the room was shattered.

"Hey, stupid."

Taken aback, Johnny turned towards the voice and the blow to his temple come in as a shock for him. He was knocked down within seconds. Johnny tried to roll to his side, but Reid had his knee on his back.

Reid snag Johnny by hair, slamming his forehead into the hard surface of the floor again and again.

Reid knew Johnny was out, but he still hit him one more time. Reid pulled Johnny's jacket out and tied it around his swollen ankle.

The pain doesn't seem to have any mercy on him, but it was nothing compared to the fact that he might have got his godson killed.

Reid stood at the door and sneak a quick look outside.

Reid spot Ricky on the other side. With his eyes glued to the phone, Ricky was standing beside the window. Reid shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness.

Knowing that was the only chance he had, Reid slowly sneaked behind him. In a single motion, Reid clasped his left hand over the guy's mouth, simultaneously using his right arm to apply pressure to Ricky's carotid, choking him.

Three, two, one…

Reid let loose of Ricky and the unconscious body fell down.

"That's what you get for shooting my godson, you son-of-a-bitch."

Reid stumbled. The drugs in his system were slowing him down, but the adrenaline rush was keeping him occupied.

He knelt down and pulled out Ricky's gun. Reid cleared the house, there was no sign of Gabriel. Just when Reid thought of taking Ricky's phone and calling his team, he heard the sound of a car pulling in front of the house.

It was Gabriel and Reid could feel the rage taking him over again.

 _Kill him! It was all because of him._

-CM-CM-CM-

Gabriel cut off the engine and walked his way to the house. His escape plan was all set. He probably would have taken just two steps into the house when he felt the barrel of a gun on the back of his neck.

"It's so stupid of you to think less of me."

Reid used the energy left to hit Gabriel's head with the gun in his hand.

Gabriel fell down, but instantly rolled to his back and stared at Reid.

Reid didn't take his eyes off the man. A domain of strength was holding him still.

"Henry is not dead. He's in the hospital."

"Why should I believe you now?" Reid asked.

"I'm telling you the truth. All my business is with Will. Let's walk out of this."

It was Reid turn to smirk. "You made it my business when you dragged Henry into this."

"He's still alive."

"But that's mean you won't hurt him again." Reid tightened his finger on the trigger.

"You're not going to kill me."

 _Kill him, Reid!_

 _He shot Henry._

 _Henry is hurt because of him._

Without a second thought, Reid pulled the trigger. Even as he as pulling the trigger, his mind was slipping in and out of focus. The next thing Reid knew, he collapsed back on the floor, feeling a flash of pain across his body, but he was too numb to care about his pain.

He was exhausted, and temped to give in, but he need to do one more thing.

Reid forced himself to focus. He slowly forced himself up and checked Gabriel's dead body for a phone.

Reid doesn't know if it was a coincidence or pure luck when he found his own phone with Gabriel.

His vision, blurred violently, he wasn't going to able to make a call. His body collapsed on the floor. After all these, he wasn't going to give up without what happened to Henry.

Just when his phone was slipping away from his hand, Reid gripped it back. He managed to turn on the phone.

The phone slowly slid down his hand again, but he managed to press the speed dial before he lost control of his body.

He did all he could.

 _What if something was serious with Henry?_

 _What if Henry was hurt really bad?_

 _It was your duty to protect him and you failed miserably._

 _Do you think you can face JJ and Will, Reid?_

There is nothing left of reality to hold onto, so, Reid gave in to the invading darkness.

 _I'm sorry, Henry. I couldn't keep you safe._

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, everyone.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

Holding each other, Will and JJ stood at the door. The scene in the front of them was just too much to take in.

The first glimpse of their son doesn't inspire much confidence that he will be alright. He was covered with a gown and a blanket, a thick bandage covering right shoulder was sticking out his gown. With weak legs, gripping his wife for support, Will took a step at a time to near the bed. Tears rolled down his cheek when he saw his beloved Henry. With IVs on his hand, a ventilator for breathing and a sling around his shoulder, Henry looked fragile and paler than the white blanket he was wrapped in.

JJ sat on the bed and kissed Henry's forehead. Will walked to the other side of the bed and stretched out his hand to touch his son but stunned when he saw how shaky his hand was.

Will watch as Henry's chest rise and fall.

-CM-CM-CM-

Everything was hazy. There were voices around him, but he couldn't exactly make out what they were saying.

His body felt heavy. It was comfortable to just be, but he knew someone was talking to him, and he doesn't know if he wanted to take any effort to understand what they were saying.

"Kid…"

That particular word made sense. Morgan had found him, his team had found him. Reid doesn't know if he should be happy after all that happened, he doesn't know if his team would ever forgive him for not protecting Henry.

Suddenly, he could feel a wave of uncomfortable feeling. Something was not right at the moment.

His body wreathed in pain.

His entire body started to move in a way it shouldn't and having no control of what was happening, he knew it was not a good sign.

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan's eyes shot up to the paramedic in panic. "What is happening?"

"The drugs in his system is causing convulsions."

Morgan closed his eyes and he shook his head. Looking back the paramedic, Morgan mumbled. "Please do something!"

"There's nothing we can do. We can't give him anything until we know what sort of drug pumped into his system."

"You got to be kidding me, man!"

Morgan's heart broke as Reid's started to convulse again. Morgan gritted his teeth in anger as he couldn't do anything but watch until it ended.

Morgan held Reid's hand.

"You're okay, Reid. You're okay."

Morgan kept saying it like a mantra until they reach the hospital.

-CM-CM-CM-

JJ and Will ran their way to the waiting room when they heard the news about Reid from Rossi.

"Morgan!" JJ called as she ran towards Morgan. "How is he?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't heard from his doctor yet."

"But you ride with him to the hospital, is he alright?" Will asked next.

"He was unconscious. He was …" Morgan stopped, hesitated, not sure he should continue.

"He was what, Morgan?" JJ demanded.

Morgan exhaled loudly. "He was drugged, JJ."

"Oh, no." JJ ran her fingers through her hair.

The world can't be more suffocating than this.

"How's Henry?" Morgan asked, hoping he could divert their attention from Reid.

"He's okay, not awake yet but he will be alright."

"Morgan, please tell me you have Gabriel and his men in custody."

Morgan shook his head.

"What?" Will nearly shouted. "He got away?"

Morgan shook his head again. "He's on the way to the morgue."

"Family of Spencer Reid?"

Morgan, Will and JJ's chat was cut short by the doctor's call. They quickly turned to the side and met a man in blue scrubs.

"I'm Agent Morgan. How's is he?"

"Dr. Reid has suffered some extensive injuries but luckily none of them are life-threatening. In time, the lacerations and bruising will heal, though it will hurt for a while. He has three cracked ribs, broken ankle.

"And?" Morgan knew that wasn't the end.

"What got concerned us the most is the drugs he was administered with, so we tested his blood right away and found that Dr. Reid was given a combination of sedatives and hallucinogens."

"Will he be alright?" Will asked.

"We have him on an EKG to monitor his heart rhythm. What I wanted you all to know is until the drugs are flushed out of his system, we can't give anything for pain as it would be dangerous for his heart.

"What do you mean you can't give him anything? With the injuries, he obviously will be in pain."

"I'm sorry. The next twenty-four hours are going to extremely difficult for him, I think it would be helpful if someone familiar could stay with him."

-CM-CM-CM-

Three days, that's how long Reid has been in and out and Morgan had never left his side. Morgan could still feel his blood turning into ice each time he remembered how they found Reid. The sight of Reid unconscious body lay sprawled could still make his heart drop to the pit of his stomach.

Morgan was holding onto Reid's hand. Things have been very hard, especially for JJ and Will. Henry had finally woke up, but the incident seemed to have a large impact on the kid and Reid being unconscious was not helping either.

Morgan rubbed his tired hand down his face.

"How is he?"

Morgan looked up and meet Hotch's eyes. "The same."

Hotch noticed the dark circles and the tired look plastered all over Morgan's face. He knew Morgan wasn't sleeping well. No one on his team has been sleeping well.

Hotch stepped closer to the bed, his eyes on Reid's face.

"He will be okay." Hotch said as he placed a reassuring hand on Morgan's shoulders.

-CM-CM-CM-

Later at night, Morgan was standing at the window when he saw Reid's eyes slowly blinked. The very next moment, Morgan was in the line of Reid's slight. Morgan watched as Reid's eyelids fluttered and his eyes searched the surroundings frantically.

"Reid, it's okay." Morgan said softly, as he gently squeezed Reid's hand.

Reid blinked again. "How's ... Henry?"

"He's okay."

"Gabriel said..." Reid licked his own lips. "He said he shot Henry."

Morgan swore internally. He would kill Gabriel again just for this. Morgan also knew Reid wouldn't stop until Morgan told him the truth so Morgan said it anyway.

"Henry sustained a gunshot wound to his right shoulder."

"It's all my fault." Reid's face scrunched in pain.

"No, Reid. It's not."

Reid tried to turn his face, but Morgan didn't let him. Morgan pulled Reid against him and hugged him close. At first, Reid didn't react, but after a moment, he held Morgan's T-shirt and cried deeply with his face pressed into Morgan's side.

Morgan wished he could end Reid's misery. He knew Reid would blame himself for what had happened to Henry.

"Reid, please…"

Morgan stopped when Reid was breathless in his arms and the steady beep of the heart monitor spiked to a high-pitched scream.

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for late update.**

 **Just like always, enjoy and I'm looking forward to hear feedback from you guys.**

 **Have a nice day.**

* * *

He remembered hearing Morgan's voice, telling him something, but he can't recall about them.

Forget about trying to remember what Morgan has said.

The pain radiating around his ankle and chest seemed to dominate his mind right now.

"Spence?"

Reid groaned even before he could think. The pain was a lot of discomforts to bear with but somehow the gentle fingers running through his hair seemed to lessen it.

"Spence?"

He heard the voice again. He knew it was JJ. Although deep down he was scared to face her, he knew he must apologize to her for what had happened to Henry.

"Hmm." Reid tried to move towards JJ's voice, but somehow it was difficult.

"Spence, it's okay!" JJ quickly tried to calm him down when the machine beeped with an increased heart rate.

"It's okay. Everything is fine." She reassured him again. "Can you open your eyes?"

Despite all the struggle, Reid succeeded and his effort was compensated with blurry images.

"JJ?" Reid slurred.

"Hey." JJ mumbled as she smiled genuinely. JJ wiped the tears leaked from the corner of her eyes before she bent down and kissed Reid's forehead.

"What … happ'?" Reid asked weakly.

"You scared the shit of me, Reid."

"Huh?" Reid just realized Morgan standing on the other side.

Reid turned back to JJ when he felt her soft hand on his forehead.

"JJ, I'm …"

"No." JJ stopped him. "Don't you dare to apologize to me."

"But it's my fault."

"It's because of you, Henry is still alive."

"But still…"

"Things could have gotten a lot worse, Henry could have died, but he didn't. He alive today, a little shaken but he's still laying in my arms every night all because of you. He's alive because of you. I trusted you, still do and always will do. So, it's not your fault, do you hear me?"

Reid nodded, he expected her to be angry, to shout at him but instead she forgive him.

"Thank you, JJ."

"No, thank you, Spencer. Thank you for being such as great godfather."

JJ's eyes were directly looking at him. He knew she meant every word that she has said.

Reid turned slightly to Morgan. "What happened?"

"Nothing, you just almost died in my arms."

Reid still looked at Morgan in confusion. Morgan smiled at Reid's innocent look.

"Why don't you go ahead and take a nap again. I will be here when you wake again."

In that condition, Reid didn't have to be told twice. He almost instantly fell asleep again, holding JJ's hand.

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid woke up and this time, it was Hotch sitting on the chair beside his bed.

"Hotch." Reid called when he knew Hotch wasn't aware of him waking up.

"Reid." Hotch instantly closed the magazine he was reading and pulled his chair closer to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Well, that's good. You have scared us for some time now."

"I'm sorry."

"Please, Reid. There no need to apologize for something you can't be responsible for."

"Uncle Spencer!"

With a blue sling around his right arm, Henry ran into the room towards Reid's bed.

Reid couldn't help but smile.

Just as JJ helped Henry onto the bed, Hotch helped Reid to sit up and lean against his pillow.

Henry wasted no time and hugged his godfather dearly.

The others stepped a little back and couldn't help but to smile and cherish the moment.

With his face buried into Reid's neck, Henry mumbled. "I was so scared something bad happened to you."

Reid shook his head. "Nothing happened, just a little scratch." Reid was happy to have Henry in his arms.

Henry looked a Reid. "Thank you, Uncle Spencer. You said you would save me from the bad guys and you did."

Henry hugged Reid again.

"But you got hurt." Reid couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice.

Henry again quickly looked at his godfather. "But it wasn't because of you. You saved me, Uncle Spencer."

"Thank you, Henry." Reid smiled hearing his godson's words and couldn't help when tears rolled down his cheek.

Henry used his unharmed hand and wiped his tears. "Don't be sad, Uncle Spencer. Dad said you made sure the bad guys cannot hurt us anymore."

Reid's face changed and everyone else sensed it too.

"Henry, do you want to follow me to cafeteria downstairs? We shall buy Jell-O' for Uncle Spencer."

"Okay."

Garcia walked forward and helped the boy to get down from the bed. "I'm glad that you're alright, Reid."

Will stepped forward when Garcia walked out of the room with Henry.

"Reid, I'm sorry all this happened to you. It's all because of me."

"Will, you couldn't have known."

Will nodded. "But still, I'm sorry and thank you for saving Henry's life. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you weren't there with him."

"Will."

"It just bothered me a lot to know how close I was to losing Henry."

"But you didn't." Reid consoled.

Will smiled. "Thank you, Spencer. You're indeed a great godfather."

Reid smiled, but the smile wasn't genuine.

"Reid, what happened back in the house?"

Hotch's question made Reid look at him.

"I killed him, all of them." Reid said after few moments of silent.

"I'm sure it was out of was self-defense."

Reid looked at Morgan and wondered if Morgan's words were correct.

"Reid?" Hotch called uncertainly.

"I was so angry." Reid said suddenly. "He said he shot Henry, and I just lost it." Reid looked at his team back nervously. He knew he should be ashamed of his act.

"Reid, he could have killed you, hell… he drugged you." Will reasoned.

"But still, he didn't have a gun in his hand the time I was shooting him."

"Kid," Morgan called and placed a hand on Reid's shoulder. "You were hurt, drugged and tortured. You did you had to do to get out alive. There's nothing wrong and need to ashamed off."

"But, I…"

"Reid." Hotch called. "I would have done the same thing."

Reid just nodded, Hotch's words were so stern, leaving so space for Reid to argue.

"Uncle Spencer, look. I got you a red Jell-O."

At that moment, he loved hearing Henry's voice. It made him feel better even though he wasn't sure if he could forget what had happened. He knew his family would be there for him and eventually, in the end, everything would be alright.

* * *

 **Sincere apologies for the mistakes. Thank you.**


End file.
